Surveillance
by CJSpooks
Summary: Goren's POV. Goren and Eames are sent on a stakeout for a case in which the details are really sketchy. Things are not what they seem when the world comes crashing down.**COMPLETED**
1. Surveillance

Author's Notes: Before I start, I'd like to say a few things. This is my first effort (and hopefully not my last) at a Law & Order: Criminal Intent fan fiction. I just recently became a fan of the show (I can't resist Vincent D'Onofrio's portrayal of Detective Goren) so, everything may not be cannon. This story is divided into Acts and Scenes. I hope it's not too weird. And lastly, to help this story work, please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Oh yeah, I'm really glad that I'm writing in this category with so many talented writers (hopefully my stories are just as well written). 

This story is told from Goren's POV. (His narration and thoughts are _italicized_.) He's retelling the story several weeks after the events of the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surveillance

By CJSpooks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE I

"Surveillance Headquarters"

Friday, 10:38 PM

__

"Surveillance Headquarters", as Eames had called it, was located on the third floor of a dilapidated building on a crooked street. It was an abandoned apartment that was formerly a drop off point for some sort of drug ring. Just a few months ago, the NYPD had seized it for their purposes. It was the perfect place for our stake out since it was located across the way from our suspect, one Jim Darkly. He had done something illegal and we were positioned there to catch him doing that something. Well, the details were sketchy. Deakins just sent us there and said, "Detectives, do a good job." I guess he didn't really know why we were involved either. So, Eames and I took turns watching our perp from the telescope positioned at the window.

"Come on. Come on. I'm waiting…" –I said. _This was really becoming a pain in the ass._

"Hey, are you waiting for our perp to do something incriminating or for his girlfriend to come and take her clothes off." –Eames said from somewhere behind me.

I smiled and let out a small chuckle. _Eames always seemed to make even the worst case scenarios better. _

"Well, which one?"- Eames urged

"Incriminating act. I guess it's something about catching a perp red handed…it seems more satisfying than even the best porn." _She's either thinking I'm gay or I'm a real dork with no life._

It was Eames' turn to let out a chuckle. "Well, catching Darkly in the act while his girlfriend's clothes are off would just be the icing on the cake, right Bobby?"

"Sure…why did we get stuck with this anyway? This is not our case."

"Well…I kind of hinted to Deakins a few weeks a go that surveillance was my strong point…"

"You did?"

"Yeah…but this was not how I imagined my weekend."

"Me neither…I was supposed to…" …_Visit my mother._

"You had plans?" 

"Yeah…sort of."

"Sorry I rained on your parade, partner."

"It's okay…I'll reschedule…"

Eames came closer to me. "Is there anything interesting going on across the street?"

I looked into the telescope. "He and his girlfriend are…watching 'Space Balls'."

"At least we know he has a sense of humor."

__

That's the only thing we know about him. The whole case is really vague on the details …something about it doesn't make any sense… "Um…do you want to watch him now?"-I asked Eames.

"Sure."

I get up out of the chair and start toward the door. _I need some time to figure this out._

"Where're you going?" –Eames asked

"Nature's calling…" –I said. _More like lied…My suspicions are a little too premature to tell her._

"Okay…don't wander too Far." –She smiled as she took over the watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE II

One Police Plaza

Saturday, 10:03 PM

__

Deakins had called Eames and I in to speak with us the next morning. I hoped he would give us more on the person we were watching. From his tone of voice and his hurried ushering of us into his office, his news did not seem good. 

"Detectives, I have something to tell you." –He said as he gestured for us to sit.

Eames sat, I chose to stand. At this, Deakins began, "Detectives…the higher ups are coming down on me."

Eames spoke first, "What for?"

"They say you aren't following procedure up to par."

Before Eames could protest, I spoke up first. "Sir, with all due respect to you and your bosses, you are all wrong. Our jobs don't always call for exact procedure. We do whatever it takes to get the job done. Isn't that the point? Anyway, I'm usually the one who likes to bend the rules a little. Eames, being the great detective and partner she is, just tries to protect me. If you're going to punish someone, punish me. I don't care. Just don't bring Eames into it."

After I finished, Eames looked at me in complete shock. _I could probably guess what she was thinking. I was taking the blame for both of us. Which made me whipping boy for the higher ups…I was in some pretty hot water._

Deakins paused and then nodded in agreement. _He didn't care who he had to punish…as long as he got to punish someone and look good._ _I know he hates having to answer to the higher ups and looking like a bad guy. But well, he didn't want to lose his job, either._

"Eames, you can go. Goren sit down now." –He said.

Eames got up slowly and walked towards the door. _I felt like screaming, "Eames, don't leave me alone with him! He'll kill me!"_ _All I could do was give her a small, reassuring smile and a look that said, 'Don't worry about me…I'll be fine.' She and I both knew I probably wouldn't. _

"Close the door behind you."- Deakins told her as she left. _I wouldn't be surprised if he had added, '…to minimize blood spatter' or '…to save your partner from the total humiliation of getting chewed and spit out by the captain'._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE III

"Surveillance Headquarters"

Saturday, 8:09 PM

__

I could feel Eames' stare on me. I figured she was concerned about me since I hadn't said much after the reprimand by Deakins this morning. 

"Hey Bobby?" –Eames said

"Yeah." –I said simply.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

I looked at her. Her eyes showed serious concern. "Not much. I'm on probation until a review meeting on Wednesday. Deakins told me to straighten up my act or …I'll be in deep trouble."

"Harsh."

"Yeah."

"What're you going to do about it?"

"I'll try to be on my best behavior while I've got them breathing down my neck."

"Bobby…"

"It's okay…I'm fine."

"Why did you take the heat for the both of us?"

I thought for a moment. "Because it's true what I said. I'm usually the lenient one on the interpretation of rules and such. Whatever happens, I probably deserve it one way or another. I didn't want you to get punished for something that's my entire fault. "

"You didn't do anything wrong. You're a better detective and partner than anyone else working at the NYPD. You'll get through this."

Eames words helped a little. _She always had that way to soothe me and keep me calm, cool, and collected._ I paced for awhile until I stood in front of the far corner of the room. I stared at the floor for awhile, thinking. _Something was not right. _

I paused, looking between Eames and the corner. After a minute, I spoke in a whisper, "Eames, can you come over here a minute? I want to show you something."

Eames reluctantly came over and replied, "Why are you whispering?" 

"Look," –I said, pointing at the floor.

"What is it?"

"A microphone and camera…someone's watching us."

"Who?"

"It doesn't make any sense." _Not that anything up to this point made any sense…_

"No it doesn't…" –replied my partner. 

I walked toward the window and looked out. _Nothing…absolutely nothing was going on. Though, I was not really sure what I was expecting to see. _I frowned and went back to the corner. I then pulled out the microphone and camera from the corner. Inspecting them, I saw that they were the size of a pencil eraser, black, and very well hidden amongst the shadows. I wonder how long it had been there watching our movements and listening to our conversations…

As if they were the most dirty and evil items in the world, I suddenly dropped them. Giving one last look at them on the floor, I stepped, crushing the equipment instantly. 

"There…problem solved." –I remarked in a low voice.

Eames gave me a questioning look and then went back to the telescope positioned at the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE IV

Deakins' Office

Sunday, 9:46 AM

Deakins was not a happy camper the next morning. When I came in, he tried his hardest not to yell at me before he got me trapped inside the confines of his office. He was red and probably was cooking up a storm. After I had sat down, he started on his tirade.

"Goren! What the hell is your problem? You destroyed expensive equipment belonging to the NYPD. This is going to come out of your pay check!" 

"My problem? You're asking me my problem? What's yours? What was I supposed to do upon finding it? Stand back and let you listen in on our conversations? Is that how you plan to make sure I follow the department status quo?" 

"Goren, this wasn't even my idea. I'm just-."

"Yeah, I get it. You're just the messenger for 'the powers that be'. You're a lackey, right? Don't shoot the messenger! Right?" _At this point, I'm seriously angry and really socking it to him. I'm not even sure why I'm mad at him. _

"Goren…listen to me. I'm on your side here."

"Sides? There are sides? I bet the whole damn department is against me, isn't it? Well, at least I have Eames on my side."

Deakins turned even madder and redder than before. He glared at me and said, "Goren, I'm putting a detail on you. I want all of your movements watched. Wherever you go and whatever you do, I'll know. Don't try to pull anything. I don't care if you object. You asked for it with your behavior."

"You can't do this! It's an invasion of privacy. They have laws against this!" –I replied

"You're just being paranoid. I guess your family history of schizophrenia is setting in. Keep yelling and you'll end up in a straight jacket."

__

Oh, that's it. That was definitely the last damn straw. I glared at Deakins from across his desk. Then, I must have snapped. I leapt out at Deakins, and before I could get very far, he called for assistance. Two uniformed officers grabbed me and dragged me out the door. _Oh shit…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE V

"Surveillance Headquarters"

Sunday, 6:59 PM

"Bobby, you're lucky that Deakins didn't press charges."

"So? His bosses are going to have my ass anyway. They're probably going to send me to a shrink for an evaluation once they get a report form Deakins."

"You know you can run circles around those department psychiatrists any day." 

"Alex, If I don't follow procedure, they're going to have to fire me."

"It's a game. You just have to play your cards right. Don't worry."

"I seem to be losing it…"

"There's nothing wrong with you." Eames put a hand on my arm, reassuringly.

"So you say."

"Come on, Bobby. I'm serious."

"Yeah well…" –I trailed off. I stared at the ceiling. _Oh crap…_

Eames looked up also. "What? What is it? A stain on the ceiling?"

I held up a hand to silence her. "Another microphone and camera."

"Another one? Put up by whom? You don't think it's the department again do you?"

"I don't think so…" –I replied, "They wouldn't have enough time to install a new system for me to break. Someone else is watching us…But who?"

"Hold on a second." –Eames rushed to the window. "It's not the detail parked across the street…but…"

"But what?" –I asked impatiently. _This was big…_

"Our suspect, Jim Darkly, the scumbag we're supposed to be watching…is watching us on his TV! Sounds like probable cause to me."

"Yeah, let's go!"

Eames and I bolted out the door and ran across the street to apprehend Darkly. But, we soon realized that we also were being chased_…by the detail assigned to us!_

Eames quickly turned her head to see the two detectives behind us. "Oh crap, Bobby…how are we going to lose them? We can't outrun the detail and catch the perp."

I thought for a moment, "I have an idea. You get the perp. I'll lose the detail and then meet you back at the station." 

"All right." –nodded Eames in agreement. We then sped off in our opposite directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE VI

The Streets 

I continued to run as fast as I could to outrun the detail._ For some reason, I can't seem to lose them. Which is pretty odd. Don't they ever get tired? _I swiftly turn a corner, thinking it might help me. _Little did I realize, it was a dead end. _Then, the two tackled me to the ground. _Ow…worst case scenario…_

"Detective Goren, where's your pretty little partner?" –asked one of them

"Oh, she's a pretty fast runner. You know, she took track in high school and-." The other detective_, the much larger one,_ punched me _hard_ in the gut. _Well, that shut me up immediately._ "Okay Detective Goren, let's take a ride." _I hope Eames has had more luck._

****

Meanwhile, Eames chased Darkly into an abandoned lot nearby. _Apparently,_ _He tried to climb a chain-linked fence and got caught on it. _Eames grabbed his leg and wrestled him to the ground. _She's one tough cookie…no wonder she likes to play bad cop._

"Hey, Jim. You're a sneaky one, aren't you? Watching us from your apartment…"

"Hey, I love my work. You two almost didn't figure it out. I was waiting for you to take your clothes off…"

"Shut up, you pervert. You have the right to remain silent…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE VII

One Police Plaza

Sunday, 8:13 PM

Deakins, feeling a hell of a lot better upon hearing about the arrest, waited for her to come into the office so he could give his congratulations. She walked in, a little bewildered about the past hour or so. Deakins smiled and started, "Great work, he's being charged with-."

"Where's Bobby?" –She cut him off. 

Deakins shook his head. "I don't know. Wasn't he with you?"

"No…your detail, the one that has been shadowing us, was chasing us so Bobby went the other way to distract them. They were crowding our investigation and almost cost us the arrest. He should be here by now…"

"Eames, I called off the detail three hours ago."

"What? But who…oh no, Bobby…" –Eames said as she ran to the interrogation room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE VIII

Interrogation Room

Sunday, 8:23 PM

"Jim, let's get down to business." –Eames said as sat down across from Jim Darkly.

"Okay, let's…lovely lady." –Darkly smiled

"Why were you watching us?"

"They told me to."

"Who?"

"Them."

"Who gave you the orders?"

"The agents."

"Stop with the bullshit, Jim. Tell me who gave the orders."

"Two FBI agents, all right? They said they'd give me a fee. I was supposed to collect today, if it weren't for you and your partner."

"Were they the ones in the car watching us?"

"Yeah, they had been watching ever since you got the case. They also told me to install the equipment that they gave me and give to give them regular reports on what you were doing."

"Do they have my partner?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"They'll kill me."

"Tell me."

"Okay…yes. They wanted him the whole time."

"Do you know where he is?"

"…"

"Jim?"

"I'll tell you. Just stop staring at me like that…it's creepy, you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT I, SCENE IX

Undisclosed, secret location

Time not recorded

__

The ride they took me on was not a bit pleasant. They cuffed me, placed a black bag over my head, threw me into the back seat of the car, told me to be quiet, and drove off to God knows where. They people were definitely not detectives sent by the department. And, they are not ones for being accommodating. When we got to where we were supposed to be, the roughly took me out and marched me (at gunpoint) into a building. They then pushed me into a chair and pulled the bag off my head. The room was pretty much empty aside from the chair and a few crates in the far corner. 

"Some party you people throw…who are you two anyway?" –I asked

They showed me their badges. 

"FBI…was all this truly necessary? Okay, I'm here now. What do you want from me?" –I asked, scared of the answer.

The larger agent came up and punched me in the jaw. _That was definitely going to hurt in the morning. _"We'll ask the questions."

The other stopped him from hitting me again. "Please…the bosses told us not to hurt him much."

The larger agent nodded and took a step back. The other started to speak, "We have been looking at your file quite closely, Mr. Goren. It is quite impressive…What we have here is much promise. We would like to recruit you into our ranks. Do you accept?"

"Wait a minute. This whole set up was just to listen to your job offer? And don't you have to be between the ages of twenty-five and thirty five to apply? Why me?"

"Mr. Goren, you have to understand. You have been chosen out of many for this position. Your many talents will be used often and appreciated at the bureau. This chance is not given to many. Again, I ask, do you accept?"

"Can I have more time to think about it?"

"Of course. You have twenty-four hours to weigh the pros and cons. Just keep in mind, Mr. Goren that if you let this golden opportunity slip through your fingers, and that this has been a total waste of time and energy for the both of us…you will…you may come to an untimely end." 

__

I didn't know what to say. For the first time, I was rendered speechless…

****

At that very moment, Eames busted through the door _(coming to my rescue)._ I fell out of the chair in surprise _(and half excepting gunfire). _

Eames walked over to me and unlocked the handcuffs _(having found the keys outside the door.) _"You okay?"

I brushed myself off and then remembered the punches that were delivered by the large agent. I moaned quietly while Eames helped me up. I looked around the room quickly. The FBI agents had disappeared. 

"Yeah…but."

"What?"

"I was…taken by FBI agents."

"I know that much. Jim Darkly told me. But, what did they say?"

"They offered me a job."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

Hey, guess what? You survived reading Part I of "Surveillance". I hope you come back when part II is finished. 

Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you think. It helps me to be better and reviews make me happy (and write a hell of a lot faster!). 

Goren: Hey Eames, what do you think of CJSpooks?

Eames: She's all right. But, there was way too much of you so far.

Goren: So what?

Eames: Why do you always have to get all the attention? And where's Carver? Deakins had a small part. 

Goren: I don't know…and anyway, I'm telling the story so I have to be in the story for a substantial amount of time. 

Eames: Shut up…let's get some coffee. I need some caffeine after all this.

Goren: Okay…


	2. Consequences

Whoops…silly me. I forgot a disclaimer. So, here it is:

Um…before any of you sue me…I don't (and I repeat, DON'T) own and of the characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and the actors who portray them so well. 

Okay, now that we've got all that taken care of, here's Part II of "Surveillance"!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT II SCENE I

One Police Plaza

Monday, 10:01 AM

"Run that by me again. You were given a job offer by the FBI?" –Deakins asked. _I guess the captain wasn't buying it. I do agree that it is a bit odd._

"Yeah, they also beat me up and threatened to kill me if I said no." –I replied.

"Why the hell would they do that?"-Asked Deakins

"Yeah, it seems a little out of character, Bobby." –Eames said

"Out of character? How do we know what these people are capable of? They are the Feds." –I said. _Okay…I'm overreacting. No one needs to tell me. This is just the first time that I can't figure out the puzzle. Nothing about it makes sense._

"Wait, you're leaving a very important possibility. What if they aren't even real FBI?" –Eames said.

"What? Not real FBI?" –Deakins and I asked in unison. _That never even came to mind. What's going on? I should've thought of that._

"We have friends at the FBI, right? Why not ask them?" –Eames asked _with a smug look on her face._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT II SCENE II

FBI Building

Monday, 1:37 PM

__

So, Eames and I scheduled an appointment met with one of our "connections" at the FBI, Special Agent Frank Bolling. He and Eames went to school together…I'm not sure where. He's been a really reliable source on several of our cases. 

"Goren, I always thought you were a little…weird…but now you're just hallucinating. It's just plain crazy, man." –Bolling said giving me a look.

"So they weren't from the Bureau?"-I asked _already expecting him to say, 'of course not, you moron. Agents of the FBI don't act like that.'_

"No…I don't think so. Doesn't sound like something we'd do. But, the CIA…I can't vouch for them."-Bolling added.

"The CIA? This is getting bigger and even more serious by the minute." –Eames said.

"Hey, don't be so quick. I'm not that sure. I can't…I don't know what to tell you besides that. But hey, those are my suspicions." –Bollings said in a hurry. _He was seriously acting strange. Maybe he knows something we don't…_

I'm also guessing that Eames catches on to this because she says, "Frankie, are you not telling us something? Because if you're holding something back…"

"I told you everything I know sorry, Alex. Good luck." –Bolling looked around suspiciously _like he was being watched_ and walked quickly away.

"That was a little weird." –Eames said as we watched him go.

"Oh just a little." –I said a bit too sarcastic_. If they aren't FBI, then who the hell are they? What do they want with me? Is this some sick joke?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT II SCENE III

One Police Plaza

Monday, 2:00 PM

"Whoever they are, they'll be contacting me soon…In just about six and a half hours." –I said.

"Are they seriously going to kill you?" –Deakins asked still not believe anything we had just told him.

"I hope not." 

"Who would want to set you up and want to kill you?" –Eames asked.

"I don't know…it's a mystery wrapped in a riddle, tucked inside an enigma, nearly stacked inside a puzzle, located somewhere inside a conundrum. It's really irritating."-I answered _meaning every word._

"You're not worried?" –Eames asked.

"Not really."

"Why not. Do you have a master plan to get your ass out of this?" –Deakins asked with a small smile. _He seriously wanted me to fail or to see if I could get myself out of this predicament. _

"Actually, I do have a plan. I'm going away for awhile…on a vacation." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT II SCENE IV

__

Deakins and Eames both thought that it was probably a good idea to take a vacation. I really did need to lay low while these people, whoever they are, were looking for me. I was still sort of confused…this situation was seriously getting out of hand. I believe I'm becoming way too paranoid for my own good. Nothing was going to happen to me…

I did not stay at my apartment for fear they were watching it. I decided to stay somewhere secluded…somewhere to give me the false security. I only told Eames where I was going to be to keep my whereabouts somewhat under wraps. Thus, it may put her in extreme danger, which certainly did not occur to me at first.

To make sure everything had gone smoothly, I called Eames almost every hour for an update. Our conversations sounded like this:

"Hey."

"Hey…what's new at the office?"

"You're a worrier aren't you, Bobby?"

"Yeah…well, this situation has got me always on my toes. You didn't answer my question either."

"Everything's fine. There haven't been any mysterious phone calls, threatening letters, or mysterious packages sent here since you last called…thirty minutes ago. Don't worry. Oh, you're on vacation…don't forget to relax. We all got you're your back, Bobby."

"Thanks, Eames…you're a lifesaver. I owe you."

"How about dinner when you get back?"

"I'd like that."

"Bye."

"Bye."

For the time being, it seemed that the fake FBI agents could not seem to locate me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT II SCENE V

3:36 AM

__

After being in hiding for about a week, I believed I was safe. I thought that they forgot or gave up on me. I was planning on returning to work…but then I got a chilling phone call…

"Hello?" _I haven't gotten a call since I went into hiding…I'm usually the one to call Eames. Wait, it's about three thirty in the morning! Who would call me at this hour? _

"Detective Goren?" _No, that voice…it's one of the fake FBI agents!_

"What do you want, you bastard?"

"You have been alluding us…for a week now."

"Who's 'us' exactly?"

"Us…the ones who want you to join our ranks."

"You're being a little too cryptic and vague on the details for my tastes…"

"Do you accept?"

"No, I don't. Your job offer was not very appealing …And none of it makes any sense to me."

"It soon will. Consequences will result." –The voice hung up.

__

What the hell did he mean by 'consequences will result?' Are they going to kill me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT II SCENE VI

__

Another day…another phone call, so I thought.

"Goren?" –It was Deakins.

"Sir? What is it?"

"It's Eames…she's been shot." 

__

What? No…no, this is not happening! Why Eames? I…I have to see her!

"Where is she?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT II SCENE VIII

New York Presbyterian

_Oh my God, this is definitely my entire fault. Those sons of bitches shot her! If only I…had joined them or let them kill me! Damn it all to hell. I swear to God if she dies…I don't know what I'll do…_

I walk up a nurse that came out of her room. "Miss, how bad is she? Can I see her?"

"Um…are you a friend of the family?"

"I'm her partner…she's a cop."

"Okay…She's unconscious right now. You have a few minutes."

I gave the nurse a small thank you as I entered the hospital room. I never really liked hospitals…they always reminded me of my mother. The smell and general décor of them makes me gag in disgust. 

There she was, hooked up to the machines and unconscious. I slowly walked to the chair next to the bed, sat down, and took her hand in mine. _These are the consequences of my actions…my stupidity, actually._

"Eames…I'm not sure if you can hear me…I'm really sorry. You…this shouldn't have happened. It was because of me. Please…stay strong and hold on. Oh, you have to get better. I'm back and I owe you a dinner. By the way, you look incredibly beautiful right now…hooked up to the hardware. It's a new style." 

__

I'm really babbling right now…I can't help it. I'd say anything or do anything just to see her awake and okay again. Damn…this isn't a movie or TV show…people just don't wake up right a way after being shot. 

I hear the door open behind me. I guess it's a doctor or nurse coming to tell me my time's up, to administer medicine, or just to check up on her.

But then, I hear a gun cock behind me. Before I could turn around to see who it is, the gun presses against my head.

"Do not move, Detective. You have learned about consequences seeing your partner like this. Now you will learn that consequences have even larger consequences…it builds up until everything spins out of control and your whole world will be turned upside down." –said a voice that I did not recognize.

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Oo…what did you think of this chapter? Was it interesting or was it a piece of crap? Please review to tell me your comments. They are really helpful in my writing. I really appreciated all the reviews. Thanks a bunch to those who did review! 

"Surveillance Part III" coming soon… 


	3. Meeting the Devil

Author's Notes: Halos! Here's the next installment of "Surveillance". Um…I was just watching a rerun of "Anti-Thesis" on Sunday and it gave me the idea for this. (It was an amazing episode.) Yeah…well, I hope you like it. This fan fiction has taken some really interested turns…only through all your kind and helpful reviews. I really appreciate them. Thank you! Enough with my insane babbling…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT III SCENE I

__

Okay…this does not seem good. I have a gun pressed up against my head and my partner is unconscious in the hospital bed next to me. Today is not a good day. I should've known that coming here would be a risk since I was the potential target. Eames was just shot as bait for me. Good job, Bobby…You've seriously screwed up. And I doubt anyone's going to come to your rescue. 

"What do you say, Detective Goren?"

"What should I say?"

"That you're coming with me…don't try to pull anything. It won't help you."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To see the boss."

_And then, my unnamed gunman, probably the same one who shot Eames, took me to see "the boss". So, now I was going to meet the brains behind the whole ordeal…this whole fucking set up. Using my profiling skill, I tried to make a picture of this boss. But, through this person's actions, it was hard to say. I just know that this person had to be a careful planner, intelligent, sophisticated and high class…or at least acted like it. And, this person had to have some serious grudge against me. But, beyond that, I had nothing. I faced a problem: How do you get inside a person's head when you have no clues into this person's character? _

I was then taken into what looked like an abandoned factory. Inside, I was handcuffed to a metal chair in the middle of the dark room. Which also meant no chance of escape…for the time being at least. 

Suddenly, some really bright lights turned on, forming a spotlight. Squinting against the surreal brightness, I saw the devil. And her identity was that of Nicole Wallace/Elizabeth Hitchens…I was not really sure to this day who she really was. 

She was a very tricky character…upon our last meeting she and I exchanged information…that was very personal in nature. I…for some reason connected with her madness and let her get into my head and under my skin. But, I believe I got into hers as well. 

She spoke first, "Hello Detective."

"Hello, Nicole."

"It's nice to see you again."

"And the same to you."

"So…how have you been?"

"Let's stop with the bullshit, Nicole. Just tell me why."

"Why what? Oh, you mean why go to such elaborate measures to meet with me?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"Our last meeting intrigued me, Robert. You were a bit of fun and got me thinking too. I want to know how that brilliant mind of yours works."

"So you set up the whole thing? The whole damn scheme with the surveillance?"

"Yes…Jim Darkly is a very gullible man. He would do anything, even commit a crime, for some sex."

"You've been toying with this the whole time? I'm amazed that you didn't forget about me and move on."

"No…I wouldn't. All the time, effort, and funds that went into this…it's all worth it."

"Really? If you really wanted to get to me, why didn't you just do it? Why hurt Eames and go through with all the trouble? She had nothing to do with our…dispute."

"No one will ever figure it out. Only you are smart enough to do that. And because, your little partner was standing in my way. I also realized the existence of your strong bond and knew that you'd come immediately to her if something were to happen to her. The pieces of the puzzle just fell into place. It was the perfect set up…wasn't it? You are here and they can't find you."

"You are an evil bitch."

_In anger, Nicole/ Elizabeth came up and slapped me hard across the face._

Then she said, "No need for the language."

"Now you have me here. What are you going to do?"

"We're going to do a little quid pro quo. You tell me something and I'll tell you something."

"Fine."

__

So then, it began. She walked slowly around my chair, trying to intimidate me. No doubt simulating the interrogation atmosphere from old American literature…I guess she's been reading way too many gangster novels. It wasn't really working, because I was not really focused on her questions or answers. It didn't really matter to me. If she had really figured me out as she thought she had, she would realize that my mind (and heart) was elsewhere with Eames. I was wondering about her condition, if she were okay. 

Also, I was wondering how I was going to get out of this predicament. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT III SCENE II

Hospital

__

While I was away trapped with the devil, Deakins was looking for me at the hospital. He wanted to warn me of the danger of being seen by whoever was after me. He entered Eames' room and looked around. My cologne was still in the air, but no sign of the big detective. Deakins then noticed a small scrap of paper in Eames hand. A coded message was written quickly in fresh blood: 

ST 4

HP 4

ME 2

TN 5

AT 2

GN 3

PT 5

Deakins looked at the gibberish and frowned,"What the hell was going through Goren's mind? Did he really expect someone to be able to read it? It was put into Eames hand so; she must be the only one who could figure it out. Too bad she's not awake."

Suddenly, Eames wakes up. Deakins, very much surprised, is about to say something but is silenced by Eames' hand.

"Captain, What happened? Where's Bobby?"

"You were shot. We're trying to figure out by whom. And as for the whereabouts of your partner, I don't know, Detective. He's disappeared."

"Damn…I remember being in a haze and then I heard Bobby talking to me. He sounded so sad…then, I heard someone else's voice."

"Who? What did they say."

"I don't know who. They said something about consequences…they probably have Bobby."

"Hold on. Eames, I found this in your hand. It's probably from Bobby to you. It's written in blood…I'm guessing he's hurt."

Eames took the paper. "He's not hurt. He just pricked his finger with his pocketknife…the note says, 'Shit, Help me. Taken at Gun point.'" 

Deakins looked at her in surprise. "What? How'd you get all that?"

"Easy…Bobby wrote the first and last letters of the words and then put how many letters are in the whole word."

"Clever…but it leaves a lot of words to choose from."

"Oh…I guess it's a partner thing." She blushed.

Deakins gave her a small smile and looked around. "The bastard who took him probably dressed some sort of personnel. I'll question the staff."

"I'll help." Eames said as she began to get up. _Such a brave little trooper…always looks out for the team._

Deakins placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, wait a minute. You're here to rest. You were shot, remember? Stay put, that's an order, Eames."

Eames frowned and replied, "Hey, you need your best detectives on this. Since Bobby isn't here, I need to help. And anyway, I don't even feel any pain. Must be the painkillers…"

Deakins glanced at her before he left the room. "No."

Eames lay back for a moment. "Think…Who would be smart enough and motivated enough to do this…Come on…I bet the answers are right in front of me…I have to help Bobby."

Eames got up and went to the door. "I need to check our past cases…the answers are there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

Hopefully that wasn't too short. I'm glad I have a few readers. You know what time it is? Time to Review! I greatly appreciate all comments…they help me on my way. Don't worry, "Surveillance Part IV" is on its way. I just need some inspiration. I guess I should watch all my L&O: CI tapes again (and again…and again…) Well, I guess I'll see you next time.


	4. Right Side Up

Author's Notes: Oh my God! It's the conclusion of "Surveillance" already? Jeez…that was fast. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you like the ending. If not, oh well, tell me in a review. Oh, and keep looking around the Law & Order: CI section of this site. More fan fiction by me may just pop up in the near future…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT IV SCENE I 

(Where we left off)

__

At this point, I'm still elsewhere…held captive by Nicole Wallace/ Elizabeth Hitchens. My colleagues are searching for any leads that could help locate me. Deakins was questioning one of the nurse in charge of the floor. 

"Hello. I'm Captain Deakins of the police. I need to ask you some questions, Miss…"

"Um…Ms. Jacobs. My name is Ms. Darla Jacobs.What is this about?"

"Did you happen to see a doctor go into that room down the hall?"

"Yes…about an hour ago, I think."

"I believe this person is connected with a crime I'm investigating. Did he or she mention a name or did you see an I.D. badge on them?"

"Um…it was a he. His badge said his name was Dr. Wallace Hitchens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I remember the name so well because I remember thinking that it was a very smart sounding name."

"Thank you, Ms. Jacobs. You have helped a great deal."

Deakins turned away and went down the hall to Eames's room. "That name sounded very familiar…Eames may know the connection."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT IV SCENE II

Unknown abandoned factory

__

Wallace/Hitchens was still toying with me. This game of hers had been going on for quite awhile now. She had first started by asking a bunch of basic questions like my favorite foods and music. Then, she started to get personal.

"Robert, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Not many. I didn't have time…also, most women stayed away. They thought I was…"

"Crazy? Dangerous?"

"Yes…my turn. How about you?"

"Quite a large number…men find me quite attractive. Okay, you know, I asked many questions of your mother. What happened to your father?"

"He left us."

"That's all?"

"My turn. Your father molested you. Where was your mother?"

"She was a washed up actress. She was too busy with herself to pay any attention. Robert, your father left you…and your mother was admitted into the hospital. What did you do?"

"I…joined the army."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know what to do with my life."

"With your intelligence and charm, you would have made a great teacher."

"Thanks…my turn. If you didn't turn to a life of unlawful acts and crime, what would you be doing?"

"Married…with a family."

"In England or Australia?"

"Not sure…I might have wanted to move to America."

"You're here now."

"Not the same."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT IV SCENE III

__

Eames, being the resourceful and efficient person that she is, was looking into old cases from the hospital computers that she hacked into. After about thirty minutes, Deakins found her out of bed and three floors down from her room. 

"What're you doing here, Eames? You are supposed to be in bed resting…upstairs. I gave you an order and you directly disobeyed me. Eames, are you even listening to me?"

"Sir! Did you find anything in your interviews? Did anyone say anything important?"

"A nurse said a Dr. Wallace Hitchens came…"

"Wallace Hitchens! Oh my God! Oh, sorry for disobeying the order, Captain. I just had to help find Bobby. You know he'd do the same for me."

"I know. What have you found?"

"Not much until you mentioned the name of the "doctor". Nicole Wallace AKA Elizabeth Hitchens, the pseudoprofessor of literature from Oxford, she got away. I remember how she played Bobby…how she intrigued him. She's intelligent and crafty enough to pull off all this planning for the scheme. It's her."

"That's good. I just need collaboration."

"Um…Jim Darkly, the scumbag that we arrested a few days ago. He probably knew Hitchens and her plans. We could ask him."

"Detective, what do mean we? You need to stay here."

"But sir! I need to find him!"

__

Eames then put on a sweet, sad little puppy dogface…the one that I had taught her. Of course, Deakins fell for it. 

He then signed her out and they were off to see Jim Darkly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT IV SCENE IV

Major Case Squad 

Interrogation Room

"Do you know Elizabeth Hitchens? What is your involvement in this whole plan to kidnap my partner?"

"Who? What plan?"

"Don't play with me, Jim. I'm not in the mood. This has not been a good last few weeks."

"Okay, I know Elizabeth. I met her at this club a few months ago. That's when she started asking me for some favors. She had this elaborate plan to get this cop, your partner. Since she was a controlling little hottie, I did as she asked." 

"You didn't even think of the consequences?"

"Consequences? I don't care about that stuff. I think only about the now…not the stuff that comes way down the road."

"If anything happens to my partner, you may want to start thinking about down the road. It won't look so good…don't you screw with me."

"God you are so hot when you're intimidating."

"You are a total scumbag…a bottom feeder. What'd she pay you?"

"Not money if you'd like to know."

"Sex?"

"Yeah…damn good if you ask me."

"Does she have my partner right now?"

"Yes. She's in love with him. Why? I don't have a clue."

"Damn…where the hell is she?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT IV SCENE V

Unknown abandoned factory

"Robert…do you know my real intentions for bringing you here?"

"No…not really. I haven't got to that yet."

"From the moment we first met, I knew I sensed a connection. We share many of the same interests, we are both very well educated, and interact well with each other. Also, you are quite attractive…"

"What's your point?"

"Don't you see? I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Oh shit."

"I said stop with the language."

__

Wallace/Hitchens then came up to me again and slapped me in the face.

"Is this what you wanted, Nicole…or Elizabeth, whoever the hell you may be?"

"No…I wanted you. I love you. I want you to love me in the same way."

"This is not how it's done. It's not going to work…"

"No! You will love me!"

"My heart is somewhere else…for someone else."

"Be that way, Robert. You will regret it."

__

Wallace/Hitchens takes out a gun from the back of her waistband. 

"Say that you love me." –She commands.

"No." -I say tersely.

__

Wallace/Hitchens was crying and fuming at the same time. Then I remembered: Some murders occur in the moment of passion. I just hoped it did not end up that way. I was hoping that she was smarter than that.

She quickly regained her composure and she pointed the gun right between my eyes. 

"Robert, I will give you a choice. Live and love me…or die and love another."

"I'd rather die than love you."

"Such bold words coming from such a person. Too bad…we were a perfect pair."

__

Wallace/Hitchens's finger is about to squeeze the trigger as…Eames, Deakins, and a whole SWAT team enters, guns flaring and screaming for her to drop her weapon. (I believe that was the most perfectly timed move ever.)

Suddenly everything moves so fast. Wallace/Hitchens refused to give up without a fight. So, she pointed her gun in the direction of Eames. She planned to shoot the one person who stood in her way to true happiness (in her mind, anyway). 

_So many curses run through my mind as I make a move in heroics and stupidity. I pushed myself, chair and all (because at this point I'm still handcuffed to the chair), into Wallace/Hitchens. Thus, knocking her aback. Before she could retaliate, Eames shot her in the leg. _

Then, as we thought it all almost over, Wallace/Hitchens raised her gun and me quickly in the arm before turning it on herself in defeat. 

The gunshot rang in my ears. And the world all went black…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT IV SCENE VI

Deakins's office

"Detectives, I congratulate you on a great job. Closing this case must have been tough." –Deakins said with a smile

"Yes, sir. It has." –Eames said with an exaggerated sigh.

"I agree." –Goren chimed in.

"Well, Goren…this report is so thorough. Great storytelling."

"I needed to get all of it off my chest."

"I give both of you the rest of the week off. You deserve it. Use it to recover. I'll see you next week."

"Yes sir." –Both Detectives said as they left the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ACT IV SCENE VII

Prospect Park

Detectives Eames and Goren sat watching the world go by. Goren turned to Eames and said simply, "Dinner?"

Eames smiled and answered, "Sure."

As they both got up to leave, Eames stopped Goren by touching him on the arm.

"Alex, what is it?"

"Um…Bobby? Next time strange people offer you a suspicious job offer, promise me you'll run and won't look back."

"I promise."

Then, in a spontaneous move, Goren pulled Eames into a deep kiss. The world was right side up again. 

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What did you think? Was it a great ending or did it just disappoint you? Please tell me what you think in a review. I deeply appreciate it. Thank you for reading "Surveillance". Please look for more stories by me, CJSpooks here in this section (or any others) at fan fiction.net. 


End file.
